1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lid for a bin, in particular a grease bin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to collect waste fats, oils and grease from restaurants and other food handling facilities. Standard collection bins are known which are serviced by trucks which pick up and dump the bin, or pump out the bin in for rendering or processing the contents of the bin.
The contents of these bins have become the target of thieves as reuse of the grease has a variety of applications. It has therefore become necessary to find a way to lock the bins to prevent thieves from accessing the contents.